


The Sweetest Things

by Bliss_abri



Series: HideKaneWeek2020 (Esp) [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cuties, Dorks in Love, Hidekane Week, Hidekane Week 2020, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleeptalking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliss_abri/pseuds/Bliss_abri
Summary: Hide solía balbucear y decir frases sin sentido cuando dormía, sin embargo, algunas veces soltaba cosas que a Kaneki le robaban el aire.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Nagachika Hideyoshi, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: HideKaneWeek2020 (Esp) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055933
Kudos: 8





	The Sweetest Things

**Author's Note:**

> Por el quinto? Día de la HideKaneWeek2020 el tema de hoy es "Jabberwocky"  
> La palabra Jabberwocky aparentemente es utilizada en inglés para referirse al lenguaje sin sentido.  
> Lewis Cartol publicó el poema llamado "Jabberwocky" que aparentemente era disparatadp y por eso se usa la palabra de esta forma.  
> Así que de alguna forma se me vino esto a la mente xD

Hide estaba hablando mientras dormía. De nuevo.

A decir verdad, Kaneki ya estaba más que acostumbrado. Después de todo, ellos dormían juntos desque que eran tan sólo unos críos y Hide aún se comía los mocos. Es por eso que cuando el rubio se disculpaba con él en las mañanas por no dejarlo dormir, el medio-ghoul sólo se hacía el ofendido y le decía que prepare el desayuno pomo recompensa por aguantarle.

Generalmente no eran más que balbuceos y alguna que otra palabra inteligible, por lo que Kaneki le prestaba poca atención e intentaba hacer oídos sordos.

Había otras veces en que se le entendía un poco más. En esas ocasiones al morocho le gustaba escuchar la voz adormilada y ronca de su amigo, que en la cotidianeidad era mucho más energética y alta. Aún eran palabras sueltas al azar que no tenían ni el más mínimo sentido. Palabras como “panqué” o “elefante” o “Heladera”. Nada realmente contundente. Pero a Kaneki le gustaba oírle e intentar adivinar en qué estaría soñando su rubio favorito.

A Kaneki le gustaba oírle.

Se entretenía mucho más en esas ocasiones en que Hide lograba soltar frases enteras. Pasaba sólo algunas veces cuando el chico volvía realmente cansado. O cuando había hecho mucha actividad física. O cuando hacían el amor antes de dormir. No le malinterpreten, las frases tampoco eran fáciles de deducir, pero eran de los más graciosas. Si cuando soltaba palabras sueltas esas parecían al azar, ni hablar de las oraciones. Cosas como “Ayer estuve con el jefe en la casa del árbol, me dijo que le gustaron las ventanas” y también estaba “Kaneki, te dije que la piscina está muy alta, ahora necesito una escalera para llegar ahí”, y la inolvidable: “Papi, no, deja al microondas dormir, que estuvo caminando toda la tarde”

Sip, escuchar a Hide balbucear era de lo más gracioso. Parece que los sueños de su novio eran tan alocados como lo eran sus cabellos.

Las favoritas de Kaneki, sin embargo, no eran las frases largas.

Eran cortas y tiernas y suaves que le robaban el corazón.

Era curioso como el pelinegro tenía la sensación de que esas veces su amante hablaba más claro y profundo que nunca. Probablemente sería sólo su imaginación, pero a Kaneki le gustaba pensar que era porque Hide lo decía con seguridad, que era porque incluso en sus sueños Hide pensaba en él con tanta fuerza y lo amaba con tanta claridad e intensidad, y por eso las pequeñas palabritas de amor que le dedicaba eran perfectamente entendibles.

También había llegado a sospechar que de hecho el rubio lo decía estando despierto, y que sólo quería ver la reacción de Kaneki sonrojandose de pies a cabeza.

La primera vez que había escuchado una de esas fue cuando todavía ninguno se animaba a confesarse. Tendrían eso de 14 años y Ken estaba pasando la noche en casa de los padres de Hide para evitar a su tía (otra vez). Hide había insistido en que durmieran juntos en su cama porque el futón extra estaba muy sucio, puras patrañas, pero Neki no se iba a negar...

Como siempre, su amigo había caído rendido ante los brazos de Morfeo al poco tiempo de que su cabeza tocase la almohada, por lo que Kaneki se quedó lo más quieto posible, escuchando su respiración y viendo su pecho subir y bajar en armoniosa lentitud.

Los párpados ya le pesaban y estaba pensando en dormirse también cuando el bello durmiente a su lado habló:

“Te quiero, Ken”

Nada más.

Sólo eso fué, pero “sólo eso” le mantuvo despierto toda la noche.

Sólo pensar en esa vez le dejaba una enorme sonrisa pintada en la cara.

Y era a día de hoy que Hide seguía balbuceándole palabras de amor.

“Kaaanekiiii, tu pelo es suaveee”

“mmm Ken, me encantan tus ojos”

“amor, te extraño”

“te amo, Kaneki”

Kaneki había estado escuchado hablar al rubio entre sueños durante casi toda su vida. La cuestión es que hoy, Hide había dicho algo que realmente no se esperaba...

“Kaneki... Te amo demasiado ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?”

Wow

Wow wow wow

Lo ama

LO AMA

Loamaloamaloamaloamaloamaloama

Debía calmarse, o su kagune se podía descontrolarse de la emoción.

Aún no se lo creía, pero viniendo de Hide... él podía hacer todo posible.

Sus suegros estarían contentos.

Sin poder aguantar más la emoción, Kaneki acortó los ya pocos centímetros que les separaban y le beso tiernamente. Primero la frente, luego las mejillas, las pestañas, la punta de la nariz, los labios. El rubio simplemente sonrió entre sueños.

Kaneki había escuchado a Hide balbucear entre sueños casi toda su vida, y pensaba seguir escuchándole todo el resto de ella.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado ❤❤❤❤


End file.
